Godzilla: Evangelion
"You Can (Not) Give Up"- Tagline. Godzilla: Evangelion 'is set in an Alternate Universe of the Neon Genesis Evangelion anime and crossover with the Godzilla series. The plot and set up of the crossover are set the same as the original, but Godzilla's presence in the film causes many major events from the show to change. Plot In 2054, fifteen years after a global cataclysm known as the Second Impact and 100 years after the first Godzilla attack, teenager Shinji Ikari is summoned to the futuristic city of Tokyo-3 by his estranged father Gendo Ikari, director of the special paramilitary force Nerv. Shinji witnesses United Nations forces battling an Angel, one of a race of giant monstrous beings whose awakening was foretold by the Dead Sea Scrolls. Because of the Angels' near-impenetrable force-fields, Nerv's giant Evangelion bio-machines, synchronized to the nervous systems of their pilots and possessing their own force-fields, are the only weapons capable of keeping the Angels from annihilating humanity. Nerv officer Misato Katsuragi escorts Shinji into the Nerv complex beneath the city, where his father pressures him into piloting the Evangelion Unit-01 against the Angel. Without training, Shinji is quickly overwhelmed in the battle. Before the angel could deliver the fatal blow, a massive tsunami hits the city and from the water, a massive blue beam hits the Angel and wounds it. From the waves of the tsunami, the figure reveals itself to be none other than Godzilla, whom was thought to have been destoryed by Second Impact, but in reality survived and had much absorb the radiation released by the event. Characters * 'Godzilla '- The infamous King of the Monsters and the last of the Kaiju who first appeared in 1954 and who threatened mankind ever since and the main antagonist of the film. Prior to the series, Godzilla had fought the 1st Angel designated "Adam" and a destructive battle ensued between the two giants in Antarctica. Before Godzilla was about to deliver the final blow to the creature, Adam decided to use the remainder of it's power to start the event which would become known as "Second Impact". Due to the Impact's destruction to much of Earth's ecosystem and population, Godzilla was believed to have perished in the event. In actuality, Godzilla survived Second impact and had returned stronger than he was before (due to massive amounts of radiation released by the Second Impact). * '''Shinji Ikari '- Shinji's portrayal in the series remains mostly the same as the original, but he progressively started to develop a sense of determination based on his horror of the destruction left by Godzilla as well as his developing friendship with Toji (who encouraged to keep getting up). * '''Misato Katsuragi - '''Misato remains mostly true to her character in the anime, but has a more reduce role in the crossover as much of it is transferred to Tōji's father Ōkami. Due to Godzilla's existence in the crossover, Misato was among those who witnessed his fight with Adam. She also has a cold and resentful hatred to Godzilla as his presence took her back to that fateful event where her father Dr. Katsuragi (the leader of the Katsuragi Expedition and Misato's father) was present during the battle and she was badly injured as the Second Impact was beginning, but her father placed her in a protective capsule (resembling an Entry Plug) just before he was killed. * '''Tōji Suzuhara - In contrast with his NGE portrayal, Tōji plays a larger and more serious role, serving as as the deuteragonist in the crossover and a voice of confidence and encourgment to Shinji. Unlike the anime, his sister Sakura was killed when Godzilla was rampaging in Tokyo 3 after defeating EVA unit 01 and Sachiel, leading him to become consumed with grief and anger. While initially angry at Shinji for failing to save his sister, he later bonded with him after witnessing Shinji's inability to defeat Godzilla and realized that even if he could've fought Godzilla, he just wouldn't be able to kill him even if Shinji tried harder to fight. Despite this, Tōji encourge Shinji to fight and save the people he cared about even if had almost no chance of defeating Godzilla. He has also become less perverted and more respectful to authority, even developing a closer and positive relationship with Hikari early on. His friendship with Shinji also get expand upon and serves as one of the main focuses of the story. * Rei Ayanami '- Due to the crossover putting more emphasis on Shinji's friendship with Tōji, Rei's role has been reduced, only playing a bigger role by the final act of the film. * '''Hikari Horaki '- Hikari's portrayal in the series is the same as her NGE, but plays a larger role in the story, serving as the tritagonist. Unlike her NGE counterpart, Hikari's relationship with Tōji will be more positive and less hostile (due to the death of his sister), offering him support and sympathy instead of bossing him around like the orginal anime. She is also more supportive of Shinji than in the anime, due to their interactions with each other. * '''Ōkami 'Suzuhara '- Tōji's father and the Tetartagonist in the crossover. Making his first on-screen appearances in any Evangelion-related media, Ōkami plays a large role in the series. A devoted father and a strong willed man, Ōkami serves as an "Anti-Gendo" as well as a responsible and serious foil to Misato. He greatly dislikes NERV and dosen't approve of their use of children being used to pilot the EVAs to fight a Kaiju attack. In adition to being a good father to his son Tōji, he also serves as an effective and inspiring father figure to Shinji. He often tends to butt-heads with Misato over Shinki piloting the EVA as he knows that the young boy wasn't ready to fight something like Godzila. He also develops a hostile rivalry and animosity with Gendo for forcing Shinji to pilot EVA Unit 01 to fight Godzilla and the Angels as well as the Commander's own disregard for the lives lost in the attacks and for his refusal to take responsibility over Godzilla's rampage over Tokyo 3, especially in regards to his daughter's death. * 'Kodama Horaki '- The older sister of Hikari and Nozomi, whom her first appearance in Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion THE ANIMATION. '' * '''Nozomi Horaki '- Hikari's younger sister, whom her first appearance alongside her older sister Kodama in Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion THE ANIMATION. '' * '''Gendo Ikari '- His portrayal is very much the same as in the anime. Due to Godzilla's return, Gendo became determined to kill the monster, fearing the beast could interfere with his plans involving the human instrumentality project. * 'Kozo Fuyutsuki '- His portayal is the same as his anime counterpart, serving as second-in-command of NERV HQ and Gendo Ikari's right hand man. Unlike Gendo, Fuyutsuki understands that Godzilla is mostly unkillable and oftens serves as the voice of reason to the Commanders to pointless attempts to regain control of the situation. * 'Dr. Ritsuko Akagi '- Her role in the crossover is similar to her NGE counterpart, but is more antagonistic in this portrayal as she often disregards the well being of the EVA pilots as well as being apathetic with the destruction caused by Godzilla. * 'Kensuke Aida '- Unlike Tōji, his personality and his role as the comic relief remains unchanged. Much like the anime, Kensuke is a otaku who idolizes the EVAs and is often excited to see a fight involving them. He also shares this fascination with Godzilla as he also has a strong obsession with Kaiju history in conjunction to his knowledge of military technology (evan spouting a reference to Kiryu). Unlike the anime however, Tōji's relationship with him became strained as his naive obsessions tend to neglect the trauma of the many victems whom had suffered under Godzilla's rampages, especially in regards to Tōji's sister. Differences * The year set in this universe is 2054 (100 years after the first Godzilla attack) instead of 2015. * Adam and Godzilla fought during the day Second Impact occurred. * After Sachiel self destructed, EVA unit 01 was left to fight Godzilla and lost, leaving the Unit severely damaged. * After the fight with EVA Unit 01 and Sachiel, Godzilla proceeded to rampage on the already damaged Tokyo 3. * After Shamshel's death, Godzilla proceeded to level Tokyo 3, leading the military to get involved and lure it away from the city. * Tōji's sister Sakura was killed in the attack after Godzilla defeated EVA Unit 01 rather being wounded in the battle with Sachiel. * Tōji's initial anger at Shinji was more directed at him not being able to save his sister as well as stand up to Godzilla. However much like the original anime, Tōji eventually began to sympathize with him and became his friend after witnessing Shinji actually going out of his way to kill Godzilla, only to lose anyway in spite of his effort. * Tōji''s relationship with Kensuke is more hostile as he annoyed by his friend's obsession with Godzilla and got angry when being remind of what happened with his sister. * Tōji''s relationship with Hikari is less hostile as she felt sorry for him over the loss of his sister. * Shinji's first two encounters with Godzilla while piloting EVA unit 01 as well as witnessing the destruction left by the creature caused him to be traumatized, having frequent nightmares about another Godzilla attack. Despite maintaining the insecurities of his NGE portrayal, Shinji became a more brave and determined pilot, due to being distraught by the devastation left by Godzilla as well as being terrified of losing his friends. Trivia * The Crossover takes elements from the anime and the Rebuild films. It also has references to the Showa, Heisei, Millennium and Monsterverse continuities as well as the 2016 Shin Godzilla reboot. * Unlike the anime and the Rebuild films, the Angel's roles were greatly reduced. * In addition to Evangelion's usual dark tone, this film adds the more nuclear element that was present in the 1954 Godzilla film while maintaining it's religious symbolism. Making this the darkest film in either franchise. Category:Godzilla Vs. Evangelion Category:Crossover